


Where?

by bili_bili



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gay, High School AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, TiMER AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bili_bili/pseuds/bili_bili
Summary: I can get on this account much, so if you would like regular updates, check it out on Wattpad @bili_biliPREQUEL TO I-I'M TOO LATE...  (You can read either one first)When Minho and Jisung meet in the school cafeteria, and things begin to get bad.Minsung soulmate AU
Relationships: Changjinlix - Relationship, Minsung, WooChan
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo and welcome to yet another new book!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy these first few chapter imma post today!

{hrs:mins:secs}  
0:3:27  
“Bro, hurry up, Chan said he wanted to introduce us to someone!” Felix said, dragging Jisung by the arm into the doors of the cafeteria.  
“I know, but lunch just started, we still have an hour before lunch ends. We don’t have to run there.” Jisung complained.  
“But Jisung, aren’t you excited?! We're gonna meet our soulmates in a few minutes! It could be who Chan wants to show us!” Felix exclaimed, looking at Jisung’s timer, knowing his second, and last remaining, timer was exactly the same.  
“Of course I’m excited, why wouldn’t I be excited?”  
“Felix! Jisung!” Chan called as he spotted them and beckoned them over.  
“So who did you want us to meet?” Felix asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
“Uh, they should be here any second… There they are!”  
“Ohmygosh, Jiji, seven seconds!” Felix squealed, eyes locked in his wrist that he didn’t notice the guy walking up behind him until he tapped him on the shoulder.  
Felix and Jisung turned around and Felix practically melted at the smile the other boy had on his face, “Hello.” he said, “I’m Hyunjin.”  
“Hi.” a small voice said from behind him at the same time, and Jisung turned toward it.  
“And I think I’m dead… Are you an angel?”  
Jisung turned back around and smacked the back of his head, “Yah, don’t scare him away.” he shook his head playfully, “Sorry for this idiot, his name is Felix.”  
Hyunjin smiled, “At least one of my soulmates is adorable.” he said, staring at Felix with sparkling eyes, already looking completely whipped despite having just met him barely a minute ago.  
“Anyway.” Jisung said, turning to the other boy standing near where Hyunjin was, a couple people behind him, “Which one of you knows Chan?”  
The one in the front raised his hand, “I’m Minho.”  
“How the hell is he so cute?” Jisung whispered, “I’m Jisung.”  
“Nice to meet you.”  
“Same.”  
“Woojin and the others should be here soon.” Chan glanced around quickly for his soulmate and the rest of their friends, smiling widely and revealing his dimples as he spotted them walking in through the door.  
“Channie~” Woojin said as he walked up to them, holding something behind his back “I have something for you~”  
Chan smiled wider as Woojin pulled a single red rose from behind his back, “Happy anniversary!” he said, handing it to Chan.  
Chan smiled wider as he accepted the rose, “It’s beautiful. Like you, my angel.”  
Woojin hid his face as he blushed at the compliment, “Yah…”  
Meanwhile Changbin and Hyunjin were staring at each other, while Felix continued to stare at Hyunjin while the two timers that the three had on their wrists melted into one and started counting up, signaling they needed to bond.  
“What is going on?” Seungmin asked as he glanced between the Changjinlix situation, and whatever was going on with Woochan, and the growing amount of people standing behind Minho and staring at him, with a concerned glance in his eye.  
“Absolutely no clue.” Jisung responded, glancing around at the many faces now gathered around him, he guessed his soulmate didn’t have a tattoo, and he had no idea who it was, as there was now a pretty good crowd gathered around the boy’s table, probably there to stare at the two newcomers, both were a bit busy to notice though.  
“Guess Felix and Changbin found their other third.” someone mumbled from behind them.  
One of their friends snickered, “Other third?! What?”  
The first person sighed, “They all have two soulmates, obviously, so it’s not like I could say ‘other half’, cause that wouldn’t make sense, cuz there’s three of them.”  
“Okay, okay, I get it.”  
“Can y’all like, move? Please?” Jeongin asked loudly from behind the wall of people, and of course, they immediately made a path for the boy, “Hey, y’all wanna skip the rest of school, and go do something fun? Like watch a movie?” he asked as he arrived at the table.  
“No, school is important.” Chan responded, glancing toward the younger boy.  
“Urgh, fine, I’ll skip by myself if none of you wanna come.”  
“I’ll come.” Seungmin volunteered.  
“I don’t see why I shouldn’t go.” Jisung said, shrugging.  
“Maybe school-”  
“I guess I’ll come.” Minho said, interrupting Chan.  
“Uhhh, I’ll go.” Felix said, Changbin and Hyunjin agreeing.  
“I mean, everyone else is going, so might as well.” Chan finally relented.  
Woojin sighed, “You are all bad children, but I’ll come.”  
“Yaya!” Jeongin exclaimed, “Let’s goooo!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 chapters posted today!

{months:days:hrs:mins}  
0:30:11:56  
The next few weeks passed normally, school was still in session, nothing had really changed, other than the two newcomers to their friend group, well, new to him, Woojin and Chan seemed to already know them.  
“...and now for some reason I was somehow in a dress? Then Changbin just appears shrieking like a lunatic and runs to where Felix was sitting with Hyunjin flying above him. Then everything just disappears and I somehow woke up on my couch. The end.” Jeongin finished, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of his coffee.  
“I’m so confused…” Hyunjin mumbled, “I was only here for half of that.”  
“I don’t feel like saying it again.”  
“Don’t worry, I can tell it for you.” Chan offered.  
“Nah, I’ll just tell it again.”  
Jeongin waited to start as Minho walked in and found a seat at the table with them  
“So, it started off like a normal day. I woke up, went downstairs and ate breakfast then left for school. But I get to school and like nobody is there, and I realized it’s because school had already started, so I quickly go to my first period and sneak in the back, somehow unnoticed by the teacher.  
Then class went on and it was time for lunch, but instead of going to the cafeteria, I for some reason went to the janitor’s closet and just hid in there until lunch was over, cuz apparently none of you existed at the school.  
Once the school day was over it was weird cuz I went back to my apartment, but like it wasn’t my apartment anymore, it was some weird multi colored room with a bunch of different plants, and to be honest it looked like my grandmother’s house, which scared me, cuz she’s a long time dead.  
Anyway, I step through the door and it melts into some crazy house with a bunch of cats, not normal cats, cats that acted like robots and followed everything I did, then the room transformed back to my apartment, but y’all were there.  
Now, here things began to be chaotic.  
Felix jumped of the closet in the hall yelling, ‘I’M GAY!’ at the top of his fucking lungs-”  
“Language, child.” Woojin scolded, Jeongin rolled his eyes and continued.  
“-while Jisung is screeching from the balcony and Chan is just sitting on the couch watching a drama with the volume turned up pretty much to the max while he ignored whatever was happening around him.  
Soon Changbin appears and sighs as he walks to the kitchen then just sits on the floor and fu-fricking floats up to the ceiling and just sits there.  
Hyunjin then flies in through the skylight, which is open somehow and for some reason I have a skylight in my first story apartment, and Minho and Seungmin appear from two separate rooms down the hall and sit on the couch, ignoring the world around them.  
Soon enough Woojin appears through the door, and everyone calms the heck down and walks to the living room, sitting down like good children, while I’m just standing there, in the middle of the now calm chaos, and no one notices.  
Then as soon as Woojin walked down the hall, chaos started again, Felix ran toward the open door and smacked his face on it somehow, while Jisung just flopped flat on his face and did nothing, neither did anyone else.  
And now for some reason I was somehow in a dress? Then Changbin just appears shrieking like a lunatic and runs to where Felix was sitting with Hyunjin flying above him. Then everything just disappears and I somehow wake up on my couch. The end.” Jeongin finished, “Don’t make me tell that again or so help me I will punch you.”  
“Why the hell was I flying?” Hyunjin asked, confused.  
“How would I know?”  
“Uh, it was your dream?”  
“And do you know everything about your dreams when you dream them?”  
Hyunjin thought for a second then shook his head, “Exactly.” Jeongin said.  
“Bro, you made me and Felix seem like idiots.” Jisung said, trying to stifle a laugh as he shook his head.  
“No offense, but, we kinda are…” Felix said, “But like, smart idiots? If that makes sense?”  
“You pretty much never make sense.” Seungmin said.  
“I mean, you ain't lying, sometimes I don’t even know what I’m saying myself.”  
“Okay, I don’t care how stupid you are, you’re still adorable and I love you.” Changbin said.  
“We still love you.” Hyunjin corrected.  
Felix smiled happily, “I know you do. And I love you too.”  
“Damn, already on the ‘I love you’ stage and they barely met a few weeks ago.” Chan said.  
“That’s how soulmates work, dumbass.” Woojin responded.  
“Did Woojin just-” Jisung started, but stopped as he winced in pain.  
“What’s wrong?” Minho asked, looking at the younger boy with concerned eyes.  
“N-nothing.” Jisung mumbled, standing up, “I’ll be right back.” Is this what my mom was explaining to me? Just a bit before she passed away?  
{  
“Eomma?” Jisung asked.  
“Yes, baby?” his mother responded.  
“What happens if you don’t meet your soulmate? When your timer ends.”  
“Well you know when your timer ends you’ll hear the first words your soulmate says to you, after you’ve seen their face. So if you don’t bond with your soulmate in four months, you get really sick, most people die.”  
“What happens to the other soulmate?”  
“After about a week after the first soulmate dies, the second starts to get sick, like the other did, just this time, death comes a lot quicker, considering the soul connection was severed once the first died.”  
“Is that why you’re dying?”  
She looked down sadly and said nothing.  
“‘It’s okay.”  
}  
“Urgh, what’s happening to me?” Jisung asked himself as he stared into the mirror, I’ll look up stuff about it when I get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked these chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3/3 for today!

{months:days:hrs:mins}  
1:26:14:43  
It’s been almost two months since I supposedly met them. Jisung thought as he stared at his tattoo while laying on his bed.  
“Argh, will I ever find them?” he asked himself out loud.  
“Find who?” Hyunjin asked from the doorway, “You’ve been talking about ‘finding someone’ for the past like month and a half.”  
“No one, don’t worry about it. And it’s been almost two months, for your information.”  
“Okay, whatever you say child.”  
“You can’t call me child!”  
“I’m older, so yes I can.”  
“Then, can I call you grandpa since I’m younger than you?”  
“NO!”  
“Then you can’t call me child.”  
“I literally call everyone ‘child’ though.”  
“I know you do.”  
“Hyunjin! Jisung! Pizza-” Felix started, but Hyunjin cut him off by shouting:  
“Be there in a sec!”  
“And you better mean under a minute cuz I’m hungry!” Felix shouted back.  
“Come on, get up lazy ass.”  
“But I don’t want to.” Jisung whined.  
Hyunjin rolled his eyes and stepped forward to drag the other boy off his bed and out of the room.  
“What are you doing to him?” Felix asked, trying to hold back a laugh as he watched Hyunjin drag Jisung across the floor by his arm, with the younger pouting but doing nothing to stop him.  
“He wouldn’t get up.” Hyunjin responded, dropping Jisung’s arm as they reached the table.  
“I didn’t want to, cuz it kinda hurts.” Jisung whined, slowly starting to get up off the floor.  
“But pizza, Sungie. P I Z Z A.” Felix said, picking up a piece of pizza to emphasize his point.  
“I know.” Jisung said back, taking the pizza from Felix’s hands and moving to sit down in a chair, “Probably the only thing I’d get out of bed for.”  
“Whatchu being so lazy for?” Felix asked as he grabbed another piece of pizza and took a bite.  
“I am in pain.”  
“Why though?” Hyunjin asked.  
Jisung shrugged, “I really want some ice cream right now…’  
“You kinda sound like a girl on her period.”  
“You never know, he might be on one.” Felix suggested.  
“Felix, no, we aren’t in some male pregnancy book on Wattpad, so shut the fuck up and eat your pizza.”  
“Bro, why’s your timer counting up?” Hyunjin asked, looking at Jisung’s wrist that was sitting on the table.  
Oops, I forgot I’m not wearing a hoodie right now. Jisung thought, “Um-”  
“Wait, you haven't met your soulmate yet?” Felix asked.  
“I’ve technically ‘met’ them, by the explanation some people use. But I don’t know who they are.”  
“But does it counting backwards mean anything?” Hyunjin asked, continuing to eat his pizza.  
Jisung shrugged, “I don’t know.” Um, yeah, just that I’ll die in a couple more months if I don’t find them, so you know, nothing too big. He thought to himself.  
Felix’s phone went off with a text notification, “Chan wants us to meet somewhere tomorrow, he says ‘because since school is on break now I want to see all of your faces even if all of you are gonna be being sappy and cheesy couples, and the rest are just dumbasses, I still wanna see you’. So, do y’all wanna go?”  
“Uhm, what time is it at?” Hyunjin asked.  
“He said sometime between 9 AM to 3PM.”  
“Where at?”  
“Just that little cafe on the corner right by the school.”  
“Oh, okay, I could probably make it.”  
“I’ll prolly come to, though I’ll probably still be in pain.” Jisung said, “Anyway, I can’t really eat anymore, so imma go back and lay back down, night y’all.”  
Jisung walked back to his room, “He’s sleeping so much, which is good, though sometimes I miss the insomniac Jisung who’d by awake at random times watching some random drama or trying again to cook something.” Felix said, sighing.  
“Is it bad that I agree with you?” Hyunjin responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed these chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this book has met your expectations so far!


End file.
